Enterprises as well as individuals are becoming increasingly dependent on computers. As more and more data are generated, the need for efficient and reliable filesystems is increasing. There are a variety of filesystems in existence today, utilizing both local and remote storage. Some filesystems use both a local filesystem and a replica filesystem in a remote location in order to ensure the safety of the data by copying the data from the local to the replica system. Some filesystems comprise many sub-systems in order to allow modular scaling as the amount of data stored gets larger. If a local filesystem and a replica filesystem each comprise many sub-systems, ensuring a consistent view of the data on both systems can become complicated.